


A Moment's Reprieve

by BlackMarketTrombones



Series: Flash Fiction [24]
Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Gen, let! Mewtwo! rest!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMarketTrombones/pseuds/BlackMarketTrombones
Summary: After the events in Rhyme City, Mewtwo tries to find a place to rest and recover.





	A Moment's Reprieve

It was probably not wise to return to the scene of it's most recent capture, but Mewtwo was tired. The humans would surely be too preoccupied with their own affairs to track it down for a time, and the local Pokemon friendly enough that they would warn of any intruders. It could risk a brief rest.

Mewtwo's flight dipped erratically before it caught itself. Yes, better to take a break now in relative safety than collapse out in the open while searching for perfect cover. No matter how much it wanted to hide away for a while.

A few gleaming Morelull drifted out to greet it as it descended. A Comfey looped by as well, and Mewtwo sighed as it settled in amongst the shifting Floette and Flabebe and curled up.

Life is wonderful, Mewtwo reminded itself wearily. Life is wonderful, and you’re alive.

Things would be harder now, it was certain. It had skated under the radar these past years because most humans assumed it was a myth, but there was no erasing the witnesses’ memories this time. It would surely have to dodge more frequent attempts to capture it from now on.

“Saur?”

Mewtwo peered out from its folded arms at the Bulbasaur looking up at it with concern.

 _I am fine_ , it said, _but thank you._

Bulbasaur tilted its head, then turned and trotted away. Mewtwo lowered its head again and tried not to feel lost.

But not long later—

“ _Bul_ ba!”

This time when Mewtwo looked up, there were several Bulbasaur surrounding it, and even the shy Ivysaur that lived deeper in the valley had come. They toddled up with waving vines parting the field of Flabebe and cuddled in close to it. Higher up, the drifting Morelull and Comfey swirled closer as well, creating an ethereal swirl of color in the air.

Pokemon did not speak like humans, but they made themselves understood. Mewtwo felt a swell of gratitude at their determined affection.

Life _was_ wonderful, although it could also be difficult. Times like this may be hard to come by, but they were undoubtedly worth everything else.

Content for the moment, Mewtwo finally rested.


End file.
